Left 4 Awesome Part 1
by Left4DeadChick19
Summary: Well I guess this is my first story posted I have been working on a while ago. This is the first part but it might be bad for me but read it. Zoey finally realizes her love for Ellis in this book. Nick hates the fact that Zoey and Ellis like each other.
1. The Team

Left 4 Awesome: Part 1

(A book with blood and awesomeness let me introduce some survivors that change everything: Francis, Louis, Zoey, Nick, Ellis and our newest additions Sheva and Eliza Please enjoy! )

Chapter 1: "The Team"

It all starts on a college afternoon. My friends Eliza Dreamer, and I were hanging out near the library when we heard a scream. We ran towards the scene and later saw a dead person on the floor with strange bite marks on her.

"Wait, this doesn't look like anything I saw before." I replied.

"Well what does it look like?" Eliza replied back.

We heard another scream just across the hallway. Then we saw the living dead all around the room. "There's no way we could fight against them." I knew that we couldn't fight without weapons. Then I saw the emergency axe for the fire extinguisher, I quickly grabbed it and hit the living dead straight in the head.

"What on earth just happened?" Eliza replied. "I don't know but they aren't like any other zombies I've ever seen before." I replied.

"You mean that everyone is going to be infected?"

"Apparently so if there are more infected than we are going to need more man power."

"But how are we going to do that? We don't have any guns or melee items."

"Easy we just need to find a gun shop, get weapons and kill all zombies and find more survivors."

"What if we aren't immune to the infected?"

"Trust me we are immune."

We went around the whole city just to find some weapons. The infected were everywhere we went to. At first I thought it was going to be hard finding another living person. Then he came along in the group.

"Hey are ya'll on your way to find some weapons?" said the person.

"Who are you? State your name." I said.

"Ellis, my name is Ellis, you can call me El but it kinda sounds like a girls name but you can call me Ellis."

"My name is Eliza Dreamer." My friend replied.

"Folks call me Zoey nice to meet you Ellis."

We all got the chance to know each other and where we are going. Turns out that Ellis was on his way to find safety as well. We let him join the group. He told us he found another survivor named Nick. Nick and I never got along. Even depending on each other we never got a single moment to know each other.

"Ya'll want to stop arguing?" Eliza said.

"Well they never get along, and they never will." Ellis decided to say.

"Well it's not my fault that that he is a gambler and a person who is wanting to steal from everyone." I said.

"Well look who is talking miss bossy know-it-all." said Nick.

"I'm not a know-it-all thank you very much. Boo-hoo I don't know what to do well you can survive on your own."

"ZOEY! That's enough!" screamed Eliza.

"She's right maybe you should stop arguing with me and work as a team." Said Nick.

"As if, I would never want to work with you. At least I don't look like if I have a stain on the back of my pants." I said.

"What?" Questioned Nick.

"Nick you do have stain on your pants." Said Ellis

A few minutes later we heard crying in a building not too far from here. " Someone else is alive!" I said.

"Don't get too glad yet." Ellis said. "On the count of three we go in ready?" "Ready" I said. "One, two, three." Ellis and me busted into the building. "Hello? Hello? Anybody here? Its gonna be okay." We then saw the person pale as snow, and crying with her blonde hair with brownish highlights in her face.

"Its alright we are here to help." I said.

"Don't get too close!" Ellis said. She then got up and started to charge after me. I realized I was in trouble I ran as fast as I could to get away the woman was too fast I closed the door on her and locked it.

"That was too close. I can't believe you got away from her. You got guts kid." Nick said.

"Zoey you alright?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah I'm okay." I spoke.

"Nick can I talk to you for a moment please?" Ellis had said.

"Fine but make it quick." Nick agreed.

"I wonder what that's all about." I thought to myself.

"Zoey let's get to business." Eliza had spoken.

Later That Day…

"Is that some kind of joke?" Nick said to Ellis.

"No its not man, she is the most prettiest girl I've ever seen." Ellis answered.

"Well are you ready to meet this girl again?" The guy in the suit said.

"No I can't man, look at her she…is…an…angel."

"Who's an angel?" I interrupted Ellis's story.

"No body just sayin' a statement." Nick finally wanted Ellis to have his wish. Then he whispered in my ear what he had said. " What? Really? That guy? Him?" I completely stated. " It's true. No lie." The guy in the suit had said weirdly. Eliza heard the whole story while she was hiding behind a building near Ellis and Nick.

"Zoey wait up!" She said running towards me.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Ellis says that you look like an angel and he likes you."

I laughed thinking it was a joke. " You really got to make up more lies because that one is hilarious."

"It's not a lie." She knew that I would keep thinking it was a joke.

A Few Hours Later…

"Hello? Anybody else here? I'm looking for more survivors! Hello?" Said the new person.

"Hey we are over here! Who are you?"

"I'm Sheva who are you guys?"

"I'm Ellis, this guy in the suit is Nick, over there to the left side is Eliza Dreamer, and-"

"My name is Zoey leader of the team, sorry I didn't get your name isn't it Bella?"

"No, it's Sheva actually."

"Well nice to meet you Sheva, well I gotta figure out a strategy for going through the living dead see you later."

"Hey Sheva I need to ask you somethin'." Replied Ellis.

"What is it Ellis?" She requested

"That Zoey girl do you think I've got any chance with that?" He enquired.

"Well I haven't met you for that long, so just be your own sweet self."

Later When Zoey Has A Conversation with Eliza.

"You are going to get yourself killed." I supposed.

"Well it's the only thing I could do." Eliza Alleged.

"Well okay don't die." I promised myself.

"Bye." Eliza pledged.

"Zoey sorry for bothering you but how do you feel about Ellis?" Sheva had quizzed.

"Well first of all he- well I don't know guess a *charming, beautiful man* I guess." I had reacted.

"So you like him too right?" Sheva had quizzed once more.

"What do you mean by "too"." I was befuddled.

"Well I don't want to say too much." She lied.


	2. Finding a New Home

Chapter 2: "Finding A New Home"

Eliza has found weapons and has later returned to give us the weapons. "Okay, guys well I've finished the plan, so team up!" I have suggested. We obviously need food and drinks to survive. Ellis always thinks to himself "Man that's the prettiest girl I've ever seen." "Ellis! You heard me right?" I completely changed his subject. "What? Sorry no, I was thinking about how the plan was going great." Ellis had replied.

"Eliza you're going to help me defend the people who are carrying the food so you be the back eyes." I hade said my plan one more time. " Ellis, Nick, and Sheva you three are going to carry the food empty out your backpacks." "Wait so we are just going to carry all of the food with out any weapons?" Said Sheva. "No, Eliza and I will protect you three." I responded. Ellis wanted to say something to me but I guess he decided not to say anything. I knew he is a teammate but if he acts like this all the time he might even get too distracted and die. "Well there are a lot of weapons that you have brought Eliza. You can have the machete and other sword-like items apparently." I finished my statement. As the other left to their positions Ellis finally decided to tell me what he feels about me. "Zoey I've said this before, but uh… you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Ellis had finally said in a calm yet nervous voice. "Ellis! Now isn't the time! Get to your placement now!" I said to Ellis ignoring his statement. I knew that would be harsh but it's the only thing to do even though I had feelings for him too, sort of not really. "The coast is clear now!" I had told my teammates as we were going into the store there were many infected that we had to clear the whole area before we could get in to get what we needed. Ellis, Nick, and Sheva were getting their supplies and I was thinking about what Ellis had said. I started to think that what I said was too harsh and not what I wanted to say. I went towards Ellis, but Eliza stopped me and asked, "Where are you going?" I responded "No where just off to talk to some one." " Are you sure?" my friend responded. "Yeah I'm sure. Just wait here." I said while walking towards Ellis. I guess he was upset because of what I said to him he had a disappointed look it hurt me more than it would for him. "Ellis I'm sorry for shouting at you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, it's because you're not only my teammate you're more to me than the others." At that time I wasn't sure what I was saying. I just thought to myself "Am I really falling for him?" Ellis suddenly was staring at me for a moment I tried not to look up at him because I thought he was going to get mad at me turns out that he is actually really sweet and kind-hearted. He grabbed my chin and lifted it so I can see him he whispered in my ear and said again "*you are the most beautiful person I have ever sat between, I love you. *" I wanted to respond and say I know thank you for the compliment but Nick saw us together and thought we "Liked" each other.

"So how's your (relationship) going Ellis? Has she kissed you yet?" Nick said annoying-like. I got a little embarrassed and wanted to leave if I wasn't the leader of the team. "Ya'll want to stop with this? Zoey and I are just friends. Nothing else, don't worry Zoey I got your back." Ellis said kindly. I started to blush a little but I didn't let that keep me away from my job for this team.

We then got all our supplies and told them what was good and bad. "Sheva nice choices! Canned fruits and vegetables and packed water? Sweet." "Thanks Zoey I did the best I could." She said with pride. " Nick… Just a whole stack of money? What is wrong with you?" I must've said that. "Well not only that but I also packed more of fresh fruit that was picked a few weeks ago." Nick said stupidly. I walked towards him and slapped him. "You think we are going to survive with this? This is infected! You expect us to eat this if you want us to die! Never mind throw this out." It was Ellis's turn I looked at him and told him that his choices were smart. I kept thinking "Funny, charming, brunette who is smart." I never knew I would actually like Ellis.

My team was ready to head out. My plan was the people who were carrying the food supplies went in the middle. Eliza and I would be the ones that protected them. Eliza was the back eye and I was the front eye, which means that I was watching the front, and my friend was covering the back. Ellis ran beside me and wanted to actually make sure I was fine. The city was full of zombies and if we made one step ten zombies at one time were rushing towards us we saw that they weren't any normal infected we have seen. Many of our teammates were yelling, "Watch out! Or Look out!" Those undead creatures were easily overpowered. Even though we were out numbered my friends were determined to get out too a new home to stay. Then we found the perfect place to stay in for a while. "Well we need to clear out this place before we crash in it." Said Eliza. It was like if there wasn't anyone there. We deicide to unpack our stuff and look for our rooms that we liked and stayed in that room but we aren't completely safe some one needed to watch over us in case of emergencies. Each of us fell asleep for 3 hours and woke up another person to watch over people who are asleep.

Nick wakes up Sheva, Sheva wakes up Eliza, Eliza wakes me up, and I wake up Ellis. Everyone picked one person and Ellis and I were the last ones to be picked. Every time when I woke him up he tells me good night then there was this one time when I became a light sleeper and felt Ellis kiss me on my forehead. I was glad for a moment because no one saw and I took it for a good thing and a joke even if he said he loves me.

There was this one time when I woke up Ellis and told him "I love you too." And meant it and he kissed me again on the forehead for the second time. It was true love and we knew it, we kept it a secret from the others. No one knew that it was kept away from the others I knew it was bad to keep it away from everyone but it was for the best.

I told Eliza one day and she said "Really? At first you said that you didn't like him!" "I know that but I thought it was the right time away from you guys. Besides if you don't keep it a secret I'm going to put your bed in the zombie crowd, got it?" I replied. "Fine I'll keep it a secret but don't blame me if something bad happens." She supposed. The next night when Eliza woke me up I made sure she fell into a deep sleep and I ran into Ellis's bedroom. I talked to him for a while and told him my parents died over a year ago. "You must have been feeling all by yourself right?" He had said. "Yeah I did. Until I met you guys I felt like if I had a family again. When I saw you first I wasn't sure if you were trusted enough, you could be trusted. When I heard you call me beautiful I thought he is a funny, charming, brunette that is more than smart." He stared into my light gray eyes and said "I was too nervous to talk to you back then. Now I'm not anymore if we could I'd talk to you all night. It has been three hours already you should get some rest."

Without even thinking I fell asleep in Ellis's bedroom. In the morning we both heard knocking by the window and it was the teammates. They knew what was going on and never trust another person on your team who might be trusted. Then I jumped out of the opened window and landed safely then all of a sudden many of the undead came after me. I was surrounded no weapons were around me Ellis bravely came and threw many weapons so I could kill the undead lives.

The other survivors were surprised that Ellis and I actually liked each other. " Marrying her is the last thing you should do. Don't ask me how I know that." Nick had brought up. "You know what Nick, you're just jealous that I'm with Ellis and you're alone by yourself." I denied his subject. "Hey Ellis if you do love Zoey then why won't you kiss her in front of us? Does that sound like a good plan?" Nick said crazily.

We were both shocked at what Nick had said. "What are you doing? Don't kiss her, he is just acting like that because he hates young love." Said Sheva. "I don't hate young love why doesn't he prove it to us? Now isn't that good enough for you guys?" Replied Nick. "Don't kiss her on the cheek or on the forehead give her an actual kiss now!" Ellis looked nervous but he knew what was best. "Ellis you don't have to do this." Said Eliza. "What are you scared of her? Go on!" the guy in the suit wanted. Ellis walked up to me and said, "I'm sorry." I could see he was nervous. We looked at each other he slowly faced me and we kissed each other.

"Now was that bad?" Nick enjoyed what he had done. Ellis said, "I'm sorry for doing that." He saw me blushing even though I wanted to kill Nick "nothing can get between us right?" I said. "Nick I'm going to kill you one day." The guy in the suit was completely annoyed by us two. Eliza looked at us and said, "You couldn't have done that, and we knew that you loved each other."

The next day Sheva and Eliza were happy that I finally liked Ellis and they weren't being like Nick by being on our business. "Zoey have you and Ellis always liked each other?" asked Eliza. I answered back "No, we haven't it was just after we went to the market to get more stuff for our place we were going to crash in. Also when he said I looked like an angel." "Well do you know where he is right now?" said Sheva. "No, I don't know where he is. I'm getting worried." I replied being nervous.


	3. Ellis?

Chapter 3: "Ellis"

I saw her lookin' right at me with her beautiful grey eyes and her personality. "Hey Ellis I'm sorry for shouting at you." Zoey had said. Man she is…an…angel. I noticed her head was facing downward so, I picked her head up and said, "You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen I love you." Then my friend Nick came and said, "Well how's your relationship going Ellis? Has she kissed you yet?" "Nick come on man! She's just a friend." I had denied his statement.

I had grabbed all of the stuff that would be fit for a zombie apocalypse and put it in my bag. Then she said that I was smart. Man, I am starting to love this apocalypse. Once she found a place for all of us to stay it were like if it was my chance for her. It was my turn to show her what stuff I got for the stay and she looked like if she was going to kiss me. I couldn't wait for her to be my new girl friend.

We then figured out a way to wake up and one person to watch over the others. I finally got my wish I got to wake Zoey up. During the first few days I told Zoey goodnight and one time I kissed her goodnight. Then a few weeks afterwards she told me she loves me and that was the happiest moment of my life.

The sad part was when we found out that some zombies only had the sense of hearing and we never knew how to figure out how to stop them. Well I did know how and two people had to make a lot of noise so the infected could find three and us people had to protect the people making the noise. That was my plan but I didn't know how everyone would react to this plan.

"That is suicide but it's a plan or it might be a good plan." Sheva had started.

"Well I know my plan will work and Nick and Eliza will make the noise while Sheva, Zoey, and me will protect you guys."

"Well okay I say we use this plan and this plan is still suicide."

We then used the plan and the zombies were almost gone and it was amazing how we could fight our way through so many zombies in just a few minutes and how Zoey looked during this time. She looked like if she was glad to get rid of all of these types of zombies. I'm starting to like the way we are working as a team and not arguing that much.

"Guys pretty soon we are going to need more ammo." Said Eliza.

"No we are not I know we are going to make it with enough ammo." I said.

"How do you know that exactly?"

"I am an experienced person who knows this stuff can't you trust me for this time?"

No one has known these kinds of zombies but me. Zoey and I are going to be more than just friends in front of the other survivors until this happened.

"Well Ellis I've heard that you and Zoey loved each other, so why won't you prove it to us by kissing her?" said Nick

"Ellis please don't you know that you don't have to do this you are your own person." Said Eliza

"What are you doing Ellis? Are you scared of her? Go on and kiss her."

"Zoey do you want to prove it or not? I mean I'm cool with not proving it to them but I'm jus asking if you want to." I had said.

"It is an option to me Ellis what do you think?" she had said with a calm tone.

"Ellis is a chicken and a person who is stupid with his ascent." Nick kept teasing me.

"Ellis you can prove it to them if you want to I'm okay with it." Zoey said again

I was starting to think that Nick was right and I had to prove it. I looked at Zoey in her light gray eyes and slowly approached her and we both kissed. I saw fireworks going off and we were by ourselves, just her and me.

"Was that hard Ellis? Just for one kiss?" Nick had said.

"Make me do that again and you'll sleep with the zombies." I had told him.

Even though Zoey and me were in love we never let anything bad happen to us. For example if one of us got badly hurt we would protect each other to the very end of our lives.

"Ellis did I ever mention the first time I met you I wasn't sure if you could be trusted?" Zoey started to say

"No, you didn't and the first time when I met you I was nervous to even say that I liked you. I kept thinking in my head she is…an…angel." I told her.

"Well in my head I kept thinking that you were funny, charming, brunette who is more than smart."

"I guess we both were right about each other, and I love how you are thinking about plans to survive the apocalypse."

"Promise me if I die then you'll join me, and I promise that if you die I'll go with you."

"I promise that if you die I'll die with you, and we'll never leave each other's side.

The next day Nick was chasing me around trying to kill me with his gun. It was funny the first few minutes then it got sad and it got funny again.

" Nick why are you trying to kill me?" I had to ask him

"So I could be the last man on earth." He replied

"That's it well that is a dumb reason to kill someone."

"Guys what is going on?" said Eliza

"Nick is trying to kill me." I answered.

Then Zoey, Eliza, and Sheva helped protect me, which I was glad to be helped. Then they all started to argue of why they wanted to protect me and Zoey was the one who was mostly protecting my side.


	4. New Infected?

Chapter 4: "New Infected?"

It was a few months after we had settled in our new home. When I was looking outside because I heard something. Turns out that I was right.

"GUYS we have some trouble up ahead so get ready!" I said.

"What is that thing?" said Sheva.

"I don't know but stay close."

"Its throwing huge pieces of rocks at us by pulling loose rocks from the ground!" said Eliza

"Look! It is charging after us! Everyone open fire!" I had ordered.

Everyone was shooting at the monstrous zombie but it was like if our weapons didn't even hurt that thing. Everyone was getting punched at but Ellis was the one who was in real danger. He fell to the ground and the zombie started to pound on him.

"HE IS CRUSHING THE SHIT OUT OF ME! KILL THIS THING WILL YOU!" He whined.

I felt useless but I did what I had to do keep shooting at it and it charged after me instead and I killed him with a few more bullets.

"Ellis, Ellis! It's going to be okay you're not that hurt. Look at me please! Ellis!" I was furious about what this thing did.

"I could go for a nap right now." Ellis had said.

"Ellis, don't leave me please, then I'll have to put up with Nick instead." I wanted him to be alive. After I said that there was no response from Ellis.

"Zoey look, he is still alive plus you can have this." Eliza had said to me.

"Is this a defibulator?" I had asked.

"Yeah it is, it has over ten uses I've used to only twice, so it has eight more uses."

"Thank you." I had alleged as I walked towards Ellis, then I said "CLEAR!" I had shocked him with the defibulator.

Ellis had gasped for air and said "Dang, I got away from the light."

"Ellis! It worked! I could kiss you right now if you haven't looked like if you murdered Nick."

"Hey! That's offensive and that is true." Nick had said.

"Guys help me carry Ellis to his room." I had spoke.

"I'm not going to help so the rest of you can" Nick had thought.

"I kinda agree with Nick this isn't our problem." Sheva had supposed.

"That's just rude guys just because you have a hurt arm or have it broken doesn't mean that you can't do anything. Look Zoey I'll help you okay?" Eliza had understood.

"Thanks guys, what did happen to you Nick and Sheva?" Ellis had realized.

"We don't want to carry you that's just it." Nick said.

"Nick when are you going to stop being a jerk to Ellis? What has he done to you?" I assumed.

"First of all Ellis annoying and never stops talking. Second of all he is always talking about you."

"Quick being a jerk just because you want to."

After Eliza and I carried Ellis to his bedroom I have decided to find the legendary health kits that if you use them you will be instantly healed and recovered but it wasn't easy finding them but I had remembered that Ellis packed one so I gave him the health kit. It was until the last minute when I remembered that he had got a health kit.

"Ellis here patch yourself with this. I'm going to see what that thing was, and I'll find out once and for all what characteristics it has." I gave him the health kit.

I soon examined the giant zombie and later I heard the same one over and over again. I turned around and there it was I was face-to-face with it. I kept shooting it in the face, which wasn't working. I soon was tired of running around and shooting at it. When I had to reload it had did the same thing that it did to Ellis but, luckily I dodged all of it poundings but on the very last try my arm got crushed. I had to use one pistol in my good arm. Once I killed the beast it was before I died as well it turned into a blur and darkness was starting to come.

"Please help! Eliza! Sheva! Nick! I need some help or I'm going to die!" I kept shouting. Eliza was the only one who was close to me and she told me that I was hurt badly and barely survived I could walk if I wasn't in so much pain. She helped me into my room and Ellis wasn't there they were guarding me from Ellis. They were moving so much that he saw my condition.

"What happened to you?" He had bellowed.


	5. WHY?

Chapter 5: "Why?"

"Don't…come…any… further." Said Eliza.

"Why can't I? She is my girl friend." Ellis had said.

"She needs rest she doesn't need you around her right now, so just leave."

"Eliza let him in why are you even guarding me anyways?" I had called out.

"Because we are scared of him." She replied

"That's a dumb excuse." I had thought to myself. Then I said, "That's all? Wow, just wow." Then I stopped because of my pain.

"Zoey, is there anything I should do to help?" Ellis had requested.

"No, just let the world takes its course."

"So, you're just going to let yourself die?"

"I never said I was going to die. I'm going to be fine don't worry about me." Those were the last words I had tried to say the last thing I saw was my teammates panicking about me, the last thing I saw was Ellis going to say "I love you and see you soon" by a friendly hug.

"Zoey I know what your plan is. I'll take over for you while you are taking a long nap. You'll wake up soon. Stay in peaceful dreams and not dreams of agony" Ellis has stated.

I had been in a coma all this time and not dead, Ellis was the only person who understood me. I could've felt someone carry me to a room I don't know what room anyways. I could only hear one person and it was the same person every time I didn't know either.

I wanted to know who was taking care of me. I was feeling better but I didn't want to get up so, I stayed asleep. Probably by the time I was half awake it was the night and I felt someone hold me in his or her arms and felt like if I was sitting down. The next morning I felt like if I was just having no problems getting up and I wanted to find out where I was but I had trouble opening my eyes. I even forced myself but I couldn't I called Ellis but no one came.

"Ellis! Eliza! Sheva! Nick! Seriously where are you guys?" I had yelled out

They were downstairs. "Did you just hear Zoey?" said Sheva

"Hello? I'm in a room! I can't see!"

"That is Zoey! And who blindfolded her again?"

"I thought it would be funny if I did it." Said Nick.

" I would kill you if you hadn't been the second guy on earth."

"Guys! I can't see! Is anybody there?"

"Zoey! We are coming! Hang in there!" Said Eliza

"Sheva! Eliza! Nick! Ellis!"

"Let me just untie the blindfold god damn!" Said Eliza.

"Thanks guys. Wait where's Ellis? Isn't he with you guys?"

"It's about time for you to know about that, the thing is he left yesterday." Said Sheva

"What do you mean?"

"He left the team because he was waiting for you to wake up, but yesterday he agreed that you dead."

"I have to find him! Where did he go exactly?"

"We don't know but if you want to find him we are coming with you."


	6. I'm Alive!

Chapter 6: "I'm Alive"

"Oh god this is all of my fault. Why didn't you guys stop him?" I had wanted to know more information.

"He said he was going to get one last look at you before he left and we actually tried to stop him, except for Nick." Said Eliza

"I'm still going to hate you Nick no matter what you say."

"The last thing he said was I hope to see her there. So I'm thinking that he might kill himself to see you."

"Spread out guys! We have to find him! Two and two Nick with Sheva and Eliza and Me okay guys and stick together!"

After searching for many minutes we found Ellis on top of the tallest building. We ran as fast as we could so we can stop him. After reaching the top he was ready to jump until I had screamed.

"Ellis!" After I said that I grabbed his arm. "Don't jump off please. Ellis please look at me I'm not dead!" To help prove I was alive I had to make him turn around. By turn around I mean I had to kiss him, I had to do that in order to let him know I was alive.

"Zoey, you're alive! I so glad to see you awake and not asleep!" Ellis had said then he kissed me again.

We returned back to our home and finally went to the way it was before, not really. The worst part was when we saw this new zombie, which leaps in the air and lands on its victims and starts clawing the flesh off of people. Nick died after being attacked by that zombie; I still had the defibulator with me and I used it on Nick. He then said "Stop shocking me!" We laughed at Nick because he was covered in blood in his white suit.

How could a zombie leap completely in the air? I never knew that such a thing could be possible. Such a strange world we have to offer to our lives. Unknown species of zombies were strange.

"There are more of them, I just know it." I had examined.

"Are you sure there are more?" Eliza had spoke.

"Listen, hear them?"

"They are closer than we expected and they are getting closer but I can't see them."

"I know that's why we have to stick together and not separate from each other, unless you want to end up like Nick."

"I don't care about what you have to say about me." Said Nick

"That's too bad, guess you are going to get ripped apart again."

"That was because that little guy came out of no where."

"Exactly, that is why we have to keep close."

"Well alright then once you put it that way."

"Good then we all agree right?"

"Yeah I guess it is a good plan." Everyone had said.

" So we head out at noon tomorrow and that is an order."

We started to head out just as we packed our stuff for hunting down every last one of those little guys. We won't rest until every one of those creeps is gone! My teammates looked like if they weren't so sure about this plan, in fact none of us did. I also wanted to turn back now but everyone was relying on me because I was the leader of the team. What's the worst thing that can happen to us I had thought to myself. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder I turned around to look.

"Don't worry about this we can fight against them." It was Nick.

"Since when have you become positive?" I had wondered.

"Just don't worry about it kid,"

"Wait a minute, there's a whole horde coming."

I was right about the horde there were over fifty of them. One came at a time more and more came.

I had told everyone "Their weakness is to shove it away by holding you gun horizontally and swing counter clockwise or clockwise."

It had worked, soon enough there was only one left and we tied its arms and legs so it couldn't go away. I lifted up its hoodie from its head and it looked like if it clawed at its own eyes. I decided to put out its misery the very last one was dead.

We heard coughing but it seemed like if no one was coughing. My team were looking everywhere for the person who was coughing.

"I swear that someone is still alive!" Said Eliza

"WHAT THE, IS THIS A TONGUE? SHOOT THE TONGUE! SHOOT THE." I said as I was being constricted. "PLEASE SHOOT THE *Choking*"

"Oh great now they are sticking tongues at us." Ellis had complained.

"Now isn't the time! Zoey is choking because a tongue is, wait tongue okay now that is just gross but anyways shoot it!" Said Sheva

"SHOOT! THE! TONGUE!"

Eliza then got the axe I gave her and she cut the tongue in half. I removed the tongue as I was coughing. My friend Eliza helped me remove the constricting item and I didn't even bother killing the zombie that was on top of the building.

We returned home and figured out that we didn't actually have a chance to survive against the zombie that shot out its tongue, which is kind of disturbing but he seemed that maybe it's DNA have mutated to shoot its tongue out, Gross.

"Now, I need to take a shower but I can't because the water is infected! God damn it!" I had complained.

"Look it isn't that bad, okay it is bad but al least the thing didn't try to bring you up the building." Replied Eliza.

"Okay then it is a good thing I brought an extra pack of my sweater and a pair of pants."

"Okay where are they then?"

"They are in my backpack. I'll go upstairs."

"Wait don't move. Is that blood? You got scratched from the building didn't you?" Sheva said.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Well I have some treatment in one of my bags everyone else stay down here. Zoey the treatment might sting, a lot."

"Wait what?"

"Nothing but let me see the cut. ELLIS WE KNOW YOU ARE BY THE DOOR!"

"What I am? I thought this was waiting for someone to get out!" He had worried about me

"STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME ELLIS I'LL BE FINE!" I had said while punching him through the door. "I'm sorry for hitting you but it is for the best."

"Okay then let me see the cut." Sheva had continued

"Alright but will it sting for a long time or short time."

"It will sting badly but for a short time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay then."

I took my sweater off and my plain t-shirt but I kept my undershirt on.


	7. Am I Immune?

Chapter 7: "Am I Actually Immune?"

"Are you sure you got scrapped by the building?" Sheva had asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure." I replied.

"Then why is there a scratch mark on your back?"

"Okay it was actually the moment when Eliza freed me, I saw the leaper zombie and its claw was behind me."

"I'm just glad that your blood looks different from everyone that turned. It's okay you are immune to it. Bite down on this cloth."

I bit down on the cloth and she was right it did STING and I thought that being clawed was bad enough.

"Sheva it stings! Stop the treatment!" I mumbled.

"I'm almost done, just one more second."

"I can't stand one more second!"

"We are already done with the treatment. Now you can change your clothes. I'll be waiting for you outside the door okay?"

"Okay that is fine don't let Ellis in."

"Got it."

When I looked in the mirror the scratch mark was all across my back. Then I heard:

"Well can't I talk to her through the door?"

"No, you can't. You can't speak through the door, you can't look through the door and you can't go through the door okay?"

"Sheva? What is going on out there?"

"Nothing just don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Hey seriously can I see her." Ellis had said.

"NO!"

"Why can't I see her?"

"Because she doesn't want to been seen by anybody."

Ellis had passed Sheva and into my room seen the big scratch on my back. He had started to overreact. I told Ellis

"Don't worry about it I will be alright." But, Ellis said

"No its not okay you are going to turn into a zombie!"

"No I'm not Ellis don't say that I won't turn into a zombie quit overreacting."

"Okay" Ellis said very softly.

"Oh, lord why am I tired I feel like going to sleep."

"No please don't go to sleep"

"Why shouldn't I women need sleep too."

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT. It's just why would you get tired from just randomly a few minutes."

"Well is that all."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Can you leave now?"

"Fine I will."

Later that day I was just getting a normal cold, Ellis was overreacting about me going to die.

"It is just a small cold, it will go away in two more days."

"If you do become a zombie can I have all of your shotguns?" Eliza had asked.

"No you cannot."

"Can I have one then?"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not going to die."

"That's what they all say."

"What do you mean 'that's what they all say'?"

"Well face it there is a fifty-fifty chance that you are immune."

"Yeah, and?"

"It takes five minutes to turn into a zombie."

"It has been more than five minutes and I'm okay."

"Or you are faking that you are okay."

"It is just a cold and it has to be a bad fever."

Ellis got up and felt my forehead it seemed like I had no cold or fever.

"Your fine just a tad bit warm" he had said

"See it is a cold."

"Guess you are sick then we should get you to your room." Ellis said

"Thanks but I'm alright."

"You need to stay in bed."

"Ellis I know you are concerned but this is a little too much, I know you are really kind-hearted but, start worrying less okay?"

"I'm sorry, I was trying to protect you and I don't want to loose you. I know I could be overly protective but you are the one who is mostly important to me. I'm never like this until I met you and you changed both of our lives. Like I told you before you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Ellis, stop talking."

I had to admit that during that moment I felt really tired. In fact, I collapsed on the floor and felt drowsy.

"I could go for a nap right now." I had foretold.

"Zoey! What's wrong?" Ellis had shouted.

"She hasn't fallen asleep in quite a few days, she is just tired." Eliza has stated.

"Help me bring her into her room."

"I can walk myself, don't try to carry me."

"I've seen her work on strategies for her plans on surviving for five days straight. She is quite the worker if you ask me."

"Look I understand why you are saying that, because I was the smartest one in all of my classes and no matter what I always studied about anything. You would say that because YOU used to be the only smart one until last year when I came to your college station."

I then started to yawn and I went upstairs and started to study more. Ever since Eliza and I told him about our past story he has been watching me every time when I work. I wasn't falling asleep at all for ten days until I decided to take a nap on my desk by folding my arms and lying down on them on my desk.

A few minutes later I heard someone come in my room and looked at my progress on my research.

"You did a good job on your work, no one could be as lucky as I am to be your boyfriend." Ellis whispered.

"What are you doing in here Ellis?" Sheva had said.

"I'm just checking on her making sure she is working hard." I had felt his hand on my forehead.

"You better not be doing anything to her."

"What?"

"You know what I mean, Nick told me."

"He told you what?"

"Nothing, guess he was lying."

"What did he say?"

"Guys seriously what is up with the arguing, my nap was great while it lasted." I had said with a morning like tone. "Sheva what are you even saying to Ellis he wouldn't try anything on me."  
"This is why I hate Nick, he is always being a jerk. I'm going to bed night guys." I had finished.

"Goodnight Zoey, see you in the morning." Ellis had noticed my scratch has almost disappeared.

"Hey Ellis have you seen a small flash drive the size of a bullet." Eliza had quizzed.

"No, I haven't seen one why?"

"There I something important on there that I have to keep from the others except you and Zoey."

"Well I will try to find a flash drive the size of a bullet."

After Eliza left I had heard their conversation and at the middle of the night I woke up to make more research. I had the flash drive all along; I didn't know that it was hers. I looked at it on a computer the house had gotten. I never saw this kind of DNA before.

In the morning I told Eliza that I "found" her flash drive and hide the fact that I had seen the facts on the memory card.

"Thanks I was starting to wonder where it was." Eliza had thanked me.

"No problem, it was by my door."

"I do remember dropping it by your door."

"Yeah, I found it just last night."

"Hm, that seems like a weird statement. Did you have it all this time?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"You are such a I'm not even gonna say it because I am glad you found my flash drive and mad at you the same time."

"Hey, at least I kept it safe."

"You're right. Sorry about that."

"Well, your welcome."

"Thanks."

"Hey guys be honest, do you think my muscles are gettin' bigger?" Ellis randomly stated

"I don't know, maybe?"

"I knew it all of this runnin' around and climbin' on stuff is making me buff as hell."

We all laughed with him, we were just joking around.


	8. Some Lives Are Worth Saving

Chapter 8: "Some lives are worth saving."

I started my research again and this time I never fell asleep until all of it was done. It was over twelve days until everyone told me I had to sleep. They started to boss me around and tell me it isn't normal to not go to sleep.

"Look guys, I'm fine I don't need rest until I'm done."

"It isn't healthy at all look go to bed or else you'll wake up in heaven."

"I've been doing this since I first started school, everyone used to ask why did I look tired all the time, because I was studying."

"Just take one day of rest okay, for today."

"Fine, but at least wake me up in a few minutes."

"Alright."

Nick was doing something to get rid of me I know it. There was a strange feeling I had that never happened. It was after a few seconds before I went to sleep.

Before I knew it Nick covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream. I removed his hand and shouted.

"Don't you dare touch me ever again!"

Everyone ran directly to me room. They had came one second late.

"Guys, I'll let Sheva in charge of the team!"

"What? Why me?"

"Hurry! Nick is going to be coming in just."

I would've finished my statement if Nick hadn't hit my pressure point on my shoulder. They saw me get kidnapped my Nick then I saw him try to place this weird bug looking thing on my lowermost part of my neck. I couldn't get away, but luckily I had a radio in my pocket and after he put me in an apartment that was barely small enough for two people. I had signaled my teammates.

"Guys you have to find me and get me out of here before Nick does anymore damage to me right now I can't remember what I did last, but you have to hurry I might forget that I'm with Ellis! I need to get out of here. I'm putting the tracking device on the radio you need to get here quick!"

"Zoey you can count on us I don't know when we can come back to you but, I'll make sure we'll get to you in time!"

"Thanks guys, can I talk to Ellis?"

"Sure. ELLIS GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Eliza had said

"Was that really necessary?" said Ellis

"Yeah it was."

"Look Ellis I won't have enough time but, you have to help everyone Nick has always hated me mostly so he kidnapped me. So you are the most important to me I'm loosing my memory so hurry quick."

"Damn, who would've thought."

"Hurry!"

"Nick is coming I'm putting the tracking device on!"

After I put the tracking device on I hid it in my jacket. Before I knew it Nick had out the bug device on medium and it hurt worse than it being put on.

"Where's your hero now kid?" He had claimed.

"Don't get your satisfaction before the show starts." I replied.

"Look at you, your nothing but a nerd, a geek."

I had to admit I agreed with him I'm just a nerd.

"Now you are just a waste of space. Waiting to be claimed again, and occupied with people that are happy."

"You have your hopes and dreams but I have more than that, at least I have friends like Eliza and Sheva, but most of all at least I have a shoulder to cry on, and yeah it is Ellis' shoulder." I said with the pain still going.

"You think that this is a fantasy world? This is reality, there isn't any thing in this world you are in pain and now I'm being satisfied with your life on the line. Once your completely controlled by my device you'll be working for me." He had revealed as he left.

The door had closed and I was in the darkness. There was nothing I could do is wait. "You guys need to hurry, I'm forgetting everything not even the day that." I had stopped thinking. Everything was getting wiped out and being saved in the bug unless it was removed. It could be removed and I would have my memory back.

The next day I couldn't remember anything. Inside of me I was aware that my real team were coming. Outside of my body it was controlling its own.

"I see that you are finally ready." Nick said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Your master and you do what I say."

"I do what you say…"

'That's right and three little brats are coming, you are to find them but you stay with me until I reveal myself for now you wear this mask and this coat over your own clothes."

"Yes master." I can't control myself!

"Very good. You must not reveal yourself and from now on your name should be Rochelle."

"No it isn't my name is Zoey. I only know that."

"Very well then, your name should be Zoey. Your first order will be on in a few days so come with me."

I put on my mask and coat and followed Nick.

"You guys! She is moving! We gotta hurry!" said Sheva

"Zoey I hope your not doing anything bad." Ellis said.

"Hey she will be fine. We will find her and we will help her where ever she is." Eliza said.

"Your right we need to be positive. We are a team, with a team you are powerful but without a team you are weak!"

"That's the spirit Ellis!"

"I am so glad to be part of this team!"

They all started to laugh together as they were half way were Nick and I were. I wanted to be part of them and to go on missions. I was being controlled by Nick I couldn't do anything.

In the morning Nick had put my device on my neck to high. The pain was much worse than before. There were sets of difficulty on the device. Normal, Medium, High, and Insane. Insane was the most dangerous one yet, because it had a chance of killing me if not removed in a day.

"It is just up ahead guys! We are going to help Zoey!" said Eliza

"Guys, what if it's too late what if she doesn't recognize us?" Ellis had said.

"She will, and I will unlock this door in a few seconds and it is unlocked!"

The others were surprised that Eliza had unlocked a door faster than I ever could.

"We have visitors today Zoey, now show your skills that I have gave you. First they have to get passed our minions the smart ones."

"Does my voice sound different sir?"

"No, it sounds regular with a twist."

I couldn't control my actions at all it was the technology on my neck.

"With your strength and my power as a god we can make a new world with my new invention, the G-virus."

"That sounds like a great plan."

The team was realizing that these weren't normal zombies they could control guns too.

"Go on ahead I know this virus so you can go rescue her!" Sheva had sacrificed herself.

"What no! You can't hold off by yourself!" Eliza had said while the zombies were charging at Sheva.

"Look I know you don't have enough time! Go I'll survive on my own!"

"Okay, but you have to come back after wards."

"GO!"

They had little zombies coming after Eliza and Ellis. There was three in a room and only one in the control room.

"Eliza she won't remember us just think about it for a moment." Said Ellis

"Ellis she will remember us you have to believe that she will never forget us. You had the biggest bond with her than anyone else! You are the reason why we are here she is mostly worried about you. Can't you see that?"

"I never thought about it that way. She did have a worried look when I talked to her. Maybe she does mostly worry about me."

"Exactly! Which is why she wants you to help her she mostly wants you to help her than Sheva or me. Maybe she is behind that door and is waiting for us and if Nick is alone than I will avenge for you. Don't even try to stop me then okay?"

"Alright, got it."

By the time they got near the door a whole horde of zombies came and then they forgot about what they said. They were distracted by the fact that the zombies wouldn't give up. They were smart and most likely to have more accuracy more than Eliza and Ellis. These two are practically the most amazing teammates I have ever seen.


	9. Who's Us?

Chapter 9: "Who's us?"

By the time they have reached the door and entered it. Nick had came in and said:

"Bravo"

"Your time is up! Hands up Nick!" Ellis said.

"Oh you mean by this," he said as he snapped.

I had come in and they didn't recognize me at all. I couldn't control my actions Nick was.

"Oh, what a shame guess you weren't excited to see us" he had said cleverly.

"What? Who? Answer me! Don't just wander around the building!" Eliza had questioned.

"Oh you mean us two how unexpected for you to interrupt OUR relationship."

"YOUR relationship with who now? You have to be kidding me."

"No, it is only the start of ours and the end of yours." He had said while removing my mask and my hood.

"Zoey! We can go home now! With you, me and Eliza!" Ellis had said with excitement.

I then ran towards him and twisted his arm and brought him to the ground.

"What? Zoey! Snap outta it! He is controlling you! It's me Ellis don't you remember!"

I had to remember come on! Control your own self-Zoey! Come on remember! I let go of his arm and started to hold my head as the pain in my head going on by the bug.

"Guess now you can see her suffer and die."

He had turned the controls on insane and the pain hurt so much I had to pull off that part only which was three inch off of my jacket.

"Zoey don't do this! I don't want to hurt you! Snap out of it!" Ellis kept saying.

"We need to get the device off of her neck!"

"But that is near her parts."

"Well I'm holding her so hurry up!"

"I won't even if I have her permission which I Don't!"

"Just tear if off already!"

" Please forgive me after this Zoey!"

He started to tear off the device and I started to get relived by it getting off of my flesh. Then I didn't want to but controlled me I kicked Ellis off and Eliza but hit her in the face too.

"Zoey stop this now! You are better than this! You are my girl friend! Remember that!"

"Ellis it is working! Keep saying things to her! She is getting stunned!"

"Zoey you have to remember Sheva and Eliza they are like your best friends! Mostly of all remember me! Your boy friend!"

I had stopped moving and Eliza started to hold me and I was squirming to get out of her arms.

"I do hope she does forgive me after this." He says before he pulls the device off.

I will forgive him after this but he needs to get the device off of me first before I could speak to him.

Yet again it still didn't budge, until after ten minutes.

"Come on let this be the last try it is starting to feel weird now." He was in luck because it was the last try.

Blood started to come through the holes where the device was and I fell on the floor when it was off.

"Zoey! Come on Zoey! Zoey!"

"Ellis I forgive you, it was for something important. Hey Eliza right?"

"Yeah, so your starting to gain back your memory?"

"I am I was aware of my actions but I had no idea that I couldn't control my self. Oh, god but I knew please forgive me."

"It's alright."

"I'm glad to see you both I'm so relived you did come in time."

"We are too and uh, sorry again about 'that' it felt weird the whole time for me." Ellis had said

"I know even for us both that was way too far."

"Would you two just shut up already, jeez."

"I will get you next time and it will be the last time you will ever see the daylight."

"No it is not because it is the last time YOU will ever see the daylight. It's over Nick!"

"Over? I'm just getting started!"

"Ellis he is right, we have no chance to fight him. We are hopeless."

"What are you sayin'?"

"Nick is planning something that I have been looking at and he is planning to become a god."

"A god? Now he has completely lost it."

"I know but face it he knows our weakness and our weakness is each other."

"Such weak words coming out of your mouth, they shouldn't even be said!" Nick had claimed.

He had thrown a smoke bomb and while the smoke was around everyone he planted another device on me then he had kidnapped me again.

"ZOEY!" Ellis had yelled before I left him.

"Guess you'll be needing more help than just you two." Sheva had said.

"Guys, check this out the tracking device is still on!" Said Eliza.

"We have another chance of finding her again!"

"Let's give it a shot." Ellis had requested.

I screamed inside the room that Nick put me in. He placed the device on me again and it completely controlled my actions but this time even my mind. I couldn't think about anyone anymore, not even my own self I knew that this thing was even more powerful than it ever was.

My last thoughts were when my team might be coming. In the morning when I saw the light in my eyes when Nick opened the door to my apartment.

"Ready for business?" Nick said.

I remember my reaction and it was running up a wall and onto the second floor, and hissed at him.

"Guess you are my beautiful creation."

"Guys, I think we are lost." Eliza had replied.

"No we aren't look. That is Nick's shoe print and if we follow that we'll find him." Sheva had supposed.

"Got it we just follow the footprints not the best idea but it is and idea."

I was in a different world since myself became a demon. I kept wondering when they were going to come. I was alone in darkness by myself. I could only hear my self-echo in the wind. For a second I thought I heard a voice inside me searching for me.

"Ellis is that you? Sheva? Eliza?" I said.

"Hey I need some help!" Ellis had said.

Before my own eyes Ellis was full of blood and everyone else was dead too.

"Hey guys you can stop the act now, come on out. Guys? Seriously you can show yourselves."

I woke up in the real world then I was able to control myself. I threw Nick across the room.

"Hey Nick how does it feel to be betrayed by your own companion?" I finally felt like my own person. I started to rip off the contraption from my chest. I ran with the radio in my hand and I connected the tracking device to the other's radio.

"Guys? Can you hear me?" I had asked.

"Loud and clear partner." Ellis had said.

"Look I finally got this thing under my control but I need everyone's help too."

"With what exactly?"

"I have another thing on me so two of you need to help me rip it off."

"Not me again." Said Ellis

"Okay then Sheva Eliza you two will help me with this thing."

"Okay I'll take the strategies Sheva you calculate the force that is needed."

"Roger." Sheva had covered her job.

"Look guys, I'm running out of breath right now from running away from Nick I'm going to get to you guys by putting the tracking device on. You have to stay right there where ever you guys are."

"So, you do all of the work and we just stay here, if you say so then." Ellis had replied.

"Look Nick had always said to me that he kept his own secret virus but it seems like if the virus is not proper enough but Nick had injected himself with it just a few minutes ago so it might be a few hours before he needs another one. He said the formula was PG67 A/W."

"PG67 what now?"

"Hm, PG67 A/W?" said Sheva.

"How on earth do you remember that?"

"Fast memory but not so smart."

"Look you have to inject him with another dose before he finds me he always kept it inside the insect-like robot that he puts on people. You have to hurry before… ends…" before I knew it the signal cut off.

"Zoey! Come in Zoey! Damn!" Ellis had spoke into the radio.


	10. RIP Nick

Chapter 10: "R.I.P. Nick."

"Guys? The tracking device is saying you're here somewhere. Eliza! Sheva! Ellis!"

"Zoey! Over here!" Eliza had said.

"Guys get this thing off!"

"All for Ellis to pull it off again say I" Sheva had joked around.

"I" Sheva and Eliza had said.

"Immature. It's okay Ellis because you get to go somewhere and not look okay?"

"Thank the lord." Ellis had pledged as he was leaving.

"Guys, seriously you have to help me take this device off. Would you two stop bothering Ellis by the way? I heard you two tease him about him taking off this thing off of me again." I had argued with them.

"Hey it isn't our fault maybe he wanted to be his turn again."

"Shut up and help me take this thing off."

"Okay then on the count of three. One…Two…Three."

All three of us tried to pull this machine off. We yanked at it until it was halfway gone. It only took three minutes for us to take the thing off.

"Guys, we have to stop Nick he is planning to use the G-virus against the whole world. Plus he has wanted to use his own formula of PG67 A/W."

"How long do we have until we stop him?"

"Just two days but he has said the amount he uses for the formula has to be accurate so maybe if he injects too much then it might act like a poison."

"Well then we might need to kill him before he rules the entire world."

"But that is suicide, no one would want to do that."

"Well maybe we should." Eliza said before Ellis came back with a whole bag filled with guns and said: "Kill all sons of bitches, that's my official instructions."

"Holy crap Ellis, you found all of this." I had been surprised.

"Hell yes!" He had replied.

"I had never seen an actual bag filled with this many guns. Holy freaking crap."

"Okay guys we have the supplies ready but what about the virus Nick injects himself with?"

"Way ahead of you I carried one with me when I ran from Nick and I have twelve more." I had answered.

"Alright are we ready?"

"Yeah. Guess we are heading towards Nick's hideout."

We as a team were then ready to finally get rid of Nick once and for all.

"No one left behind right guys." I had randomly said.

"Yeah" Sheva had said.

"Hell yes." Ellis replied.

"Right." Eliza spoke.

"Together we will use the formula against Nick and we will finally be freed and won't have to worry about another incident ever again."

"Let's roll." Sheva had decided.

We traveled the entire woodlands to find Nick's home quarters. I might've been working for him but I don't remember the directions.

"Look guys, it isn't my fault it is just the fact that I wasn't looking back so I couldn't remember. Oh my god, okay guys which one of you just cut the cheese?" I had replied.

"That isn't us I think it is that guy over there with another person… OH MY GOD, THERE ARE MORE PEOPLE!" Said Sheva.

"HEY, YOU PEOPLE OVER HERE! HEY! TURN AROUND YOU MORONS!" Eliza had yelled.

"We were right, it was the guys in that vest. When was the last time you took a shower." Sheva had asked.

"I hate showers, and bathrooms, and woods." The stranger had foretold.

"I'm sorry guys, he has a hate problem basically everything except vests." The other person had said.

"You know what I don't hate, I don't hate vests."

"Okay we get the point but why are you guys here?" I had asked.

"Well we came to see if there were more survivors around and we found you guys, by the way my name is Louis and that is Francis."

"Nice to meet you guys this is Sheva, Ellis, and Eliza we weren't expecting to see you guys around here in fact we are after this person who has done a lot of damage to me by placing this weird thing on me and it controls my whole body and I can't control it."

"That sounds terrible, you never mentioned your name after you have introduced your friends."

"Oh, I'm Zoey the leader of the team."

"Hey what's your name um, Ellis you may be a young person but I am more handsome than you." Francis had replied.

"I am sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you by the sound of me being in love with Zoey." Ellis had said out loud.

"Ellis? Was that necessary? We are in front of other people." I had complained.

"Well that is okay with us if you two are love birds." Louis had said positively.

"Well I have never seen anyone like Zoey ever before in my life." Ellis had replied to Louis

"Look guys we have no time for this we have to keep moving. I was keeping this away from you guys but it wasn't the G-virus, it is Uroboros it is this virus that only certain people can obtain, and Nick is one of them."

"Well we have no time to waste this might be a worse project than the G-virus. Wait where'd Zoey go?" Said Eliza

"Guys, over here check this out. I found Nick's hideout."

Without a doubt it was Nick's hide out and he was already loading the Uroboros into the missels. I couldn't have had a better plan than this. My teammates will fie because of me. I should've killed Nick myself when I had the chance. Why am I the only stupid person in my team, well I'm not the only one Francis is more stupid than me, I'm glad about that.

"Guys, I'm starting to have second thoughts about this, maybe this is a bad idea." I had thought out loud.

"Look I know you think this is a bad idea but maybe we should give it a chance." Eliza replied.

"Look I'll take out Nick myself, you guys need to stay here. I'm not risking anymore lives."

"Zoey you can't do this all by yourself you'll get killed before you even kill Nick."

"You guys are more important in my life than just my own self and you should've known that by know."

"You're only thinking about us and not yourself. You need to start thinking about yourself as well."

"I'm going in anyways." That was the last thing I said to them before I jumped through the window. Thankfully no one has heard me and I found Nick, I have thought if I turn off all of the lights then he won't see me but I could see him so I pulled all of the levers and started to shoot at him. It was like if the bullets weren't even stunning him at all.

"Zoey over here, use this." Louis had said as he was throwing a RPG at me.

"I've always wanted one of these." I had said to him. Then Ellis came along joining me.

"Look I can hold him and you inject him wit has many of those shots as you can." Ellis had planned.

"Roger. Look at this Nick, now your time is up."

"Wait you'll need more hands than just you two guys. We'll help too." Said Eliza.

"Only a handful of people have a new structure of DNA to get the chance of adapting to Uroboros." Nick had said while he was lost.

"Now is our chance." Ellis had said while I was aiming at Nick, I shot him with the rocket and he grabbed it and we shot at it so it could explode.

"Do it now! Give him the shot!" I said while Holding Nick.

He threw me and then pulled out a gun and shot a bullet but I dodged it.

"We have to loose him in the darkness!" Said Sheva.

Louis tried to shoot Nick but Francis ran in front of Louis blowing their cover and Nick ran faster than ever and knocked them onto a wall then knocking them out.

"Louis! Francis!" I tried to wake them up but they were out cold.

Sheva got my RPG and started to shoot at Nick. She blew her cover and Nick charged at her and she nearly got killed but she had her left leg shot with is gun.

I quickly got my RPG and shot at Nick a perfect hit! I shot at it and Nick got stunned.

"Ellis inject him with the shots!" I had shouted at him.

Ellis had injected Nick with ten of the shots. Nick then went to his plane that had all of the Uroborus missels in it.

"You two must go! I'll take care of everyone!" Eliza had said.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" I asked.

"YES I am sure now go!"

Ellis and I ran to the plane I was surprised that Ellis ran faster than I could.

"Hurry up! You can get on!"

I was running as fast as I could and I grabbed Ellis' hand and he pulled me up the plane, as it was moving.


	11. It's Death or Survival

Chapter 11: "It is death or survival."

"It is too late Uroboros will be spread across the globe, and insuring complete global saturation." Nick had said to us then he charged at us. I got my knife and stabbed him in the arm. He started to choke me but Ellis came and started to shoot at Nick.

I had got another one of the shots and injected Nick and said:

"I am so sick of your bullshit! You are just another leftover from the G-virus program, even to think that we were best friends back then. I'm still regretting the fact that we were even friends at the same school."

"Zoey what is this all about?" Ellis had replied.

"I have no time to explain it though Ellis open up the back hatch for the plane's ejection."

"Got it."

As Ellis opened up the hatch the current from the wind was so powerful that it blew Nick away like I planned but unforutenely I was sucked in and I hung onto the edge of the plane's floor. I hung on as long as I could and I started to slip fast. It had looked like if Ellis was having flashbacks and I looked at him like for him to hurry up and help me up the ledge. I suddenly let go and fell off the edge of the plane.

To Be Continued…


End file.
